In the power stage of a DC/DC boost converter two N-type metal oxide silicon (NMOS) transistors can be employed as low-side and high-side switches. This arrangement implies a bootstrapped gate-driver for the high-side switch and requires a non-overlap time between active phases of the low-side and high-side switches to avoid cross-conduction. The transition of the switch-node from a low state to a high state induces high frequency noise, which is often a concern with regard to electromagnetic interference (EMI). Further reduction of EMI is desirable.